guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaishen Challenge Quest
Every day, we challenge you with different objectives, all over the world, running the gamut from missions to bounties to PvP. Take our daily challenges and get big rewards, including Zaishen Coins! Both challenge quests and Zaishen Coins were introduced in our Fourth Anniversary Update. The Zaishen post their challenges each day at Noon (Eastern Time) on signs in the Great Temple of Balthazar. Click the signs to read the quest details and accept the challenge. Please note that, although you can finish them whenever you like, your Quest Log can only hold up to three of each type of Zaishen Challenge Quests. Three quest types are offered each day * Zaishen Mission: ' Finish missions deemed high priority by the Zaishen. These are replays of campaign missions. * 'Zaishen Bounty: Eliminate bosses targeted by the Zaishen. These take you to various dungeons, veteran missions, and explorable areas. * Zaishen Combat: Triumph over other players or teams in various types of PvP combat. Zaishen Challenges Rewards Each quest has one Base Objective, which is required to complete the quest. The rewards for completing a quest include: * Experience * Faction * Gold * Title points * Zaishen Coins Quests also have one or more optional Bonus Objectives, which reward extra Zaishen Coins. * The missions have one or two bonuses. Most require completing the mission in Hard Mode while non-EotN mission quests have an additional bonus for completing the mission bonus or Master's requirement. * The bounties have one bonus, killing the target in Hard Mode. * The PvP have two bonuses, requiring an increased number of victories and potentially entry into more difficult variants of the base objective. Zaishen Coins These come in copper, silver, and gold denominations, and are only available for completing Zaishen Challenge Quests. Exchange your coins for a variety of items at * Tesla Copper Rewards * Pokhe Silver Rewards * Jessie Llam Gold Rewards The copper, silver, and gold rewards NPCs can be found in the Great Temple of Balthazar, near the Zaishen Challenge Quest signposts. Notes *If one of the bonus objectives is completing a part of a mission or a specific objective in Hard Mode, then only that part needs to be done in HM. For instance, you can quickly do Blacktide Den in normal mode, killing 5 Rinkhal Monitors to complete the first Zaishen bonus objective (which is in this example just the mission bonus), and then repeat the base mission objective in HM to complete the second Zaishen bonus objective, to get all Zaishen bonus objectives. *Completing all objectives in Hard Mode will also satisfy the Normal Mode quest requirements. *Due to a glitch in the Fort Aspenwood quest where a loss counted as a win, many players would make a PvP character, resign at every game to quickly complete the quest, and then create a new PvP character and repeat the process to get extremely easy high amounts of coins. *It used to be possible to have multiple copies of the repeating PvP quests, and complete them simultaneously. This has been fixed as a bug. Now if you already have an old copy of the current PvP quest, you will not be able to acquire it again, as it is considered to be one and the same. Time The quests change at 16:00 UTC, which translates into other time zones as follows: Trivia *The day with the highest reward so far was April 23, 2009 at 595 Copper Zaishen Coins. See also *Category:Zaishen Quests *Zaishen Challenge Quest/History has a record of the details of old quests.